


Unicron Spawn

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: Demons were supposed to be bad, evil. But can't they be good and like a normal mech or are they doomed to suffer a miserable loveless life.





	Unicron Spawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Searece](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/gifts).

Lights turned on their dimmest setting, a bundle of thermoblankets sits on the couch. The light of a data-pad basks the black servos of the mech in an eerie glow. Blue optics shine down captured by the glyphs on screen. A small gasp escapes the enraptured mech’s frame. Nothing but those glyphs matter to the mech, not even the main door opening, or the mech’s soft speaking of his designation. 

Only when a white servo touches the engrossed mech’s shoulder does the mech jump and nearly fall off the couch. Jazz glances up to the Enforcer who glances down at the data-pad. 

“What are you reading?” Prowl asks sitting beside the bundled up mech, trying to peer over to the data-pad. 

“Demons and monsters,” Jazz says taking the data-pad from Prowl who had taken it to read a bit. Prowl laughs a bit before standing and turning on the lights. Jazz pouts at the Enforcer who comes to sit beside him, pulling Jazz on his lap. “Do ya believe in monsters and demons?”

Jazz frowns and glances at the Enforcer who seems to stare off into space. When Prowl glances down to him all he says, “I don’t believe in that stuff. Mechs are mechs, mechanimals are mechanimals. A monster is just a mech who does unspeakable criminal acts. What is your interest in that kind of stuff anyway?” 

“Unicron Orn is coming and I wanted to celebrate it with you,” Jazz says taking a white servo in both his black ones. “My family always go to the Temple of Light and praises Primus all orn. I wanna see what you were raised with.”

Prowl frowns down at the mech, Jazz wanted to celebrate with him? Jazz had never went so much as exchanged presents on Primus Orn or the Festival of Crystals or anything other than creation orns. They haven’t even talked about bonding. Asking to celebrate his Unicron Orn might as well ask to bond. 

“I don’t do anything special, I just spend the orn with my sire, he likes the orn,” Prowl frowns and hugs Jazz close. “Let’s get some Energon.”

Prowl kisses Jazz on the lipplates before getting up to get their cubes. Jazz could never know, he’s lose the love of his spark. A break he’s not sure he could recover from. 

When Prowl returns, Jazz is reading the data-pad. “I’m beginning to be jealous of that data-pad already.”

“Ah’m just getting to the good part tho’,” Jazz smiles and holds up the data-pad for Prowl to see. The thirteenth chapter is an ominous title, one hitting close to Prowl’s spark. 

“Unicron Spawn,” Prowl raises an optical ridge. “You are going to make yourself have recharge purges.”

“Then ya just gonna have to cuddle meh,” Jazz smiles leaning against Prowl. Jazz wraps his arms around Prowl’s waist to snuggle up to the Enforcer. 

Prowl glances over Jazz’s shoulder when the mech gets settled against him as they lay on the couch to read. 

Chapter Thirteen  
Unicron Spawn  
Unicron spawns are the creations of Unicron and unsuspecting mechs. The evil god will seduce the unsuspecting mech who is a creation of Primus. Their shared dark cycle results in a sparkling of pure evil. Mechs created of Unicron’s spark are demons and Unicron worshipers who’s main purpose is to corrupt Primus loving mechs.  
Unicron spawns appear to be normal mechs and appear kind, nice and perfect. They fall in love with normal mechs and only when they ask to bond do the unsuspecting mechs find themselves in the claws of Unicron.  
Unicron spawns cannot enter the Temples of Light.  
They cannot drink the holy Energon of the Temples.  
They have a shrine dedicated to Unicron within their living space. 

Jazz’s helm clunks to his chestplates and he gathers the mech up in his arms and carries him to the berthroom. Pressing a kiss to the mech’s forehelm. He steps into the spare berthroom in their apartment. Approaching the panel in the wall, he rests his servo on it and it slides away. A Dark Energon crystal glows in the darkness. 

“Would it be possible for me to skip this vorns Unicron Orn?” he asks quietly to the Dark Energon crystal. 

“You know I look forward to seeing you and everyone else,” a booming voice, but quieted voice says as the crystal pulses. “Is this, Jazz, the one who’s captured your spark, the one you’d rather spend my cherished orn with?”

“I know it’s selfish, but . . . Jazz, he wouldn’t understand, I don’t want to scare him off and lose him,” Prowl looks away from the crystal. “I want to ease him into the idea that you’re my sire and that . . .”

“That you are a mech who loves him and would do anything to protect him?” the amused voice of Unicron comes and chuckles. “I would advise you to reconsider in not coming to the Dark Temple for my orn but I cannot force you to come. Just know that Jazz would be welcomed, even just as a guest.” 

“Thank you Sire,” Prowl says closing the panel and making it look like a normal wall.


End file.
